combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Extreme133
Hi, welcome to Combat Arms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Walkthrough:Kill the Super Spy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momentum07 (Talk) 12:38, 18 May 2009 Im typing my fairly large response right now... 17:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Alight; How to make a quote" Making quotes is fairly simple. For the sake of time we at the CAWiki have created a to allow us to do so faster. Simply add: " " and whatever you written in "your text here" will be in the quotes. Tables are a little tougher, usually people just click the table button in the "insert" section of the editing menu (the little thing that is above you when your editing". Really it could take a whole page to explain tables. Colored text: We, again, have created a template for this: . You format it like: . So say I used . It would turn out as: Wiki uses its own markup. I dont even fully understand it. But some parts of HTML can be used, along with webkit. Like you can you use colorname. Or . -- 18:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC), ps, you should ask Farvei for more help. He knows alot more than me. EDIT: I have changed it so you can just state the colors without having to input colors; the improved way to use color is to use: So now, instead of writing; you can write; And they will both turn out -- 01:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem, thats what im here for =) 02:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, keep up the good work on rank-stalking Greatfulldead :P SeaCrane_1 05:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) It is requested that you see here. Please weigh in on the results of the poll on the Combat Arms Wiki discussion page. This is a mass-message sent by Hunter. Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at 19:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC). New Section Lawl your in eclipse? Why would you name a clan after a bad movie....? -- 19:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Lawl no, im just giving you a hard time about it. Say Hi to 0TheHunter0 for me. Re:Advice M107 if your a Camper. M-200 if your a long-mid range sniper (EG kill creek). Personally I'd wait to see if the dsr-1 sub even shows up. BC it would be a kickass gun. -- 19:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey! We don't talk much, but I've been keeping track of your awesome edits. So, I've decided to make you a CAWikia Moderator! You now have the ability to "rollback" bad edits/vandalism and to authorize warnings to other users! }} 22:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Just like it used to be, until of course it's upgraded. Standard 's -- 02:25, October 28, 2010 (UTC) You do realize...you could probably just delete them yourself now? }} 20:14, October 31, 2010 (UTC) yeahh, categories can't be linked using [[]] :/